Hawaii Five-0
Hawaii Five-0 is an American procedural crime drama television series and a re-imagining of the original 1968–1980 television series. Hawaii Five-0 debuted on CBS, the same network that aired the original series. Summary Like its namesake, it follows an elite state police unit/task force set up to fight crime in the state of Hawaii. It premiered on Monday, September 20, 2010- 42 years to the date from the premiere of the original show which happened on September 20, 1968. On October 21, 2010, CBS announced that Hawaii Five-0 had been given a 24 episode full season order. The show has just finished airing its fifth season and on May 11, 2015, CBS renewed Hawaii Five-0 for a sixth series which is due to premiere in September 2015. Cast Main Cast * Alex O'Loughlin as Commander Steve McGarrett - 175/191 * Scott Caan as Detective Danny Williams - 175/191 * Daniel Dae Kim as Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly - 168/191 * Grace Park as Officer Kono Kalakaua - 168/191 * Michelle Borth as Catherine Rollins - 58/191 * Masi Oka as Dr. Max Bergman - 135/191 * Chi McBride as Lou Grover - 95/191 * Jorge Garcia as Jerry Ortega - 86/191 * Ian Anthony Dale as Adam Noshimuri - 35/191 * Dennis Chun as Sergeant Duke Lukela - 84/191 * Taylor Wily as Kamekona Tupuola - 105/191 * Kimee Balmilero as Dr. Noelani Cunha - 19/191 * Meaghan Rath as Tani Rey - 7/191 * Beulah Koale as Junior Reigns - 6/191 Recurring Cast * Mark Dacascos as Wo Fat - 15/143 * James Marsters as Victor Hesse - 0/191 * Will Yun Lee as Sang Min * Teilor Grubbs as Grace Williams - 47/143 * Brian Yang as Dr. Charles Fong - 30/143 * Shawn Mokuahi Garnett as Flippa Tupuola - 22/143 * Lauren German as Lori Weston - 16/143 * Terry O'Quinn as Joe White - 15/143 * Christopher Sean as Gabriel Waincroft - 13/143 * Mark Deklin as Stan Edwards * Larisa Oleynik as Jenna Kaye * Daniel Henney as Michael Noshimuri * Andrew Lawrence as Eric Russo * Jean Smart as Governor Pat Jameson * Larry Manetti as Nicky "The Kid" Demarco * Kelly Hu as Laura Hills * Richard T Jones as Governor Samuel Denning * Tom Sizemore as Vince Fryer * Reiko Aylesworth as Malia Waincroft Episode Production History The idea to bring Hawaii Five-O back to television had been under consideration well before the 2010 version was announced. The first attempt was a one-hour pilot for a new series that was made in 1996 but never aired, although a few clips were found years later and are available online. Produced and written by Stephen J. Cannell, it was intended to star Gary Busey and Russell Wong as the new Five-0 team. Original cast member James MacArthur briefly returned as Dan Williams, this time as governor of Hawaii, with cameos made by other former Five-O regulars. Another attempt was made to turn the project into a film by Warner Bros. but that also was scrapped. On August 12, 2008, CBS announced that it would bring Hawaii Five-O back to the network schedule for the 2009–10 television season. The new version would be an updated present-day sequel, this time centering on Steve McGarrett, who succeeds his late father Steve (Jack Lord's character in the original series) as the head of the unit. Edward Allen Bernero, executive producer and showrunner of Criminal Minds, was to helm the new take, which he described as "Hawaii Five-O, version 2.0". It was also to incorporate most of the iconic elements from the original, including the "Book 'em, Danno" catchphrase, into the remake. Bernero, who was a fan of the original, and had a ring tone of the series' theme song on his cell phone, had always wanted to bring the series back to TV. This version did not go beyond the script stage. In October 2009, it was announced that Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci had signed on to script a pilot episode, and that Peter M. Lenkov would serve as the series showrunner. Kurtzman and Orci decided to reboot the original concept similar to their work on the 2009 Star Trek film, rather than a sequel to the original series. Production on the pilot was shot in and around Honolulu from February to April 2010. On May 17, 2010, the Hawaii Five-O remake was picked up by CBS, which scheduled it for Monday nights in the 10–11 p.m. time slot. The news was good for the state of Hawaii, which hopes that the remake will pump new life into the economy. Production of the remainder of the first season started in June 2010. On June 24, 2010, the producers announced that it will use the warehouse at the former Honolulu Advertiser building as the official soundstage studio for the series starting in July 2010. Exteriors representing Five-0 headquarters in the series are located at the Judiciary History Center of the Supreme Court Building in Honolulu, directly across the street from Iolani Palace, which represented Five-O headquarters in the original series. On October 21, 2010, CBS announced that the first season had been given a full season order of 24 episodes. Subsequent seasons have consisted of between 23 and 25 episodes. This revival series uses a zero as the last character in its title instead of the letter "O" that is used in the title of the original series. According to Los Angeles Times, a CBS insider said that the disambiguation was necessary because of search engine results. When Variety conducted its own search engine test on Google, it found that "Hawaii Five-0" (with the zero) had 263,000 results while "Hawaii Five-O" (with the letter O) had over 1.7 million. Online voting by viewers determined the ending of the January 14, 2013 episode "Kapu" ("Forbidden"), with two zones, Eastern and Central Time Zones, and Mountain and Pacific Time Zones, each getting their own result. Each alternative ending could be seen online after the episode aired. In October 2013 it was announced that the show was planning a fan built episode. Fans of the show were able to vote on several elements of the show including scene of the crime, victim, murder weapon, suspect and take down. Once production began fans were also able to vote for props, cast wardrobe, music, and the episode title. The episode aired on April 4, 2014, and was titled "Hoʻi Hou" ("Reunited") Reception Syndication DVD Release External links * Hawaii Five-0 on Fandom Category:Hawaii Five-0 Task Force